


A Yaoi Fairytale

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Corny, M/M, Old Lovers, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: This is a the story of Sephiroth with Vincent, please note that this was written with my tongue firmly planted in my cheek.





	A Yaoi Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FF7 or its characters and don't make a dime from writing this story. I work three jobs for that, well four technically.

Once upon a time in Midgar on the planet of Gaia, there lived two star crossed lovers who were together, yet enemies at the same time. 

Here is their story.

It was at a silent bar connected with a no tell, motel where they met. 

Sephiroth was already at the bar when the crimson cloaked gunman arrived and sat beside him. 

Sephiroth merely flicked his green slitted glowing eyes to him and put some money on the bar to cover his mocktail and got up and headed for the hotel room and Vincent Valentine silently trailed after him and the bartender ignored them both.

Vincent firmly shut the door behind them. 

He removed his cloak and turned to face his lover, who removed his trench and stood before him almost bared to the waist. 

Crimson eyes ran all over his almost supernaturally pale skin, tracing by vision alone, the impressive vista that was Sephiroth’s chest with his light pink nipples. It was like looking at a perfectly rendered marble statue of a young man in his prime. 

Sephiroth was the first to break the stoic silence as both men gazed at each other with growing bulges in their leather pants. 

“Oh honey bunny, I need your love pump in my bootychute. Please give me your tallywhacker” he begged Vincent as he flung himself into the slighter man’s arms.

“I’ll do anything that my babycakes sweetie tweetie commands” he cooed as he lay the panting Sephiroth on the bed and they found each hidden buckles of each other’s uniforms until the leather between them was stripped away and pale skin lay on pale skin. “Let me take care of your cutie patootie” he said in a sappy voice as he reached for the lube.

Vincent cupped the delectable cheeks of his lover’s bottom as he put his thingie into Sephiroth’s doo doo hole and they sweet whoopie all night long. 

Nothing was conceived that night as mpreg doesn’t actually exist. Grow up. 

They lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
